112277-morning-coffee-0904-the-skullkicking-edition
Content ---- ---- Wel I think those opinions can be extremely helpful. Seeing what people are hoping they can find, or happy about what they have can help all of us who are trying to shape a happy place in game for others and ourselves greatly :) Plus it's nice to see what everyone expects. :) Yeah extra slots mean I don't have to delete Doc and Riddley. I'm happy about that. | |} ---- ---- Did all of them leave Ro-Ro? Or did maybe a few stay behind? Have you thought about starting your own guild, and turning it into what your previous guild was? | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you'll find it's loads of fun, and when you get into the RP it's even more fun! Plus I need more Drakens for the Epic Screen shot I want to take on my plot!! | |} ---- ---- They're all gone. I'm thinking of making my own guild. But because I have no experience with PnP style Tabletop.it won't be like theirs. Their DMs were pretty amazing. I want Rocio to get his own little village. | |} ---- If you need help with PnP type stuff I've been playing since I was 12 you can always hit me up via account whisper or PMs here for advice on PnP systems (because there are a ton out there.) Any help you need that I can provide from across the the lines I'll do all you have to do is ask. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait...what? Why do we have to make all the toons now? And....We are allowed 24 per server? (12 Exiles, 12 of the others) So we can actually have 48 toons? Man. I must have understood because I though we could only have 12 for PvE and 12 for PvP. | |} ---- That cake looks great but I feel today was a on the go Frozen coffee type of day more than a sit down breakfast.. but there is always room for cake. | |} ---- You dont actually trust a chocolate cake made by a chua right..... It has to be a trap to get us to swallow his sciency goo!!! | |} ---- ---- My Draken sense are pretty accute. Besides. I went and got my own cake extra blood in it. | |} ---- Wow! Ok I totally misread that then. Thanks! Guess I better start writing down names today. | |} ---- ---- This is what I had for breakfast. You guys and your junk food....sheesh :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I like both of them! | |} ---- Second hair first horns!! I don't think we have any Mohawk Draken Ladies!! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's tough to say. I'll have to give it more thought. To be honest Aurin RP is pretty good even without an official guild. Aurin Guilds hold public events announced on WSRP. Rocio dragged one of his ladies to one yesterday and like 24 people showed up. It was really really nice. But at the same time if something should happen to them... then what? So... I'll guess I'll keep working on Rocio's place heh | |} ---- ---- Well like I said any help I can offer if you do hit me up. (Short of playing Exiles those days are over.) | |} ---- Oh snap! Sorry! Haha, I'm sure there a local shop that has Frozen coffee. :3 | |} ---- ---- I like! I look forward to collecting skulls of the enemy with her! | |} ---- Playing WildStar, what else :D | |} ---- No biggie. I like Xfaction RP. Rocio, being an Exile Chaotic Neutral, should probably start his own Guild of like minded drifter Aurin. | |} ---- Not at 5am...and when your broke it does not mater anyhow XD. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- False. Santa Monica San Diego and Camp Pendleton Start driving :P if there's three in the state, there will be a hundred in the next twelve months. My mid sized town in Connecticut has four itself. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sleep lovely, while I've got the camera out, I think we could have some fun with this. :wub: | |} ---- My sister asked me if I wanted some pizza rolls I guess I'll eat those and then see if I'm still tired. | |} ---- Thwarted by pizza rolls. | |} ---- You live in the birthplace of KoRn. I'd never complain about anything if i graced the same ground as Jonathan Davis... | |} ---- I went to bed at like 8 pm and got up at like 6 am... that should be enough I guess.... but I seem to need more sleep than most people. | |} ---- They say Bakersfield is good for only one thing..... nothing. :D Keep your head up! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aw, get some sleep. I'll be on later this evening. Add my Account to your friends list and I'll ping you when I'm on. Likewise, we all have invite privs, so you could get to Thayd and holler and see if anyone is on. Seems like there is always at least on of us standing at the AH/CX. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're totally not discouraging me, I see. So... *holds Nikon camera up, wiggles it* ... that's not a no, right? Also, if you need heals, and I'm on, feel free to drag me with. We can still cross-realm adventure/dungeon run: kaelish@stormtalon party invite. Oh go to sleep already so I can harass you later. :wub: | |} ---- Its only thing this pit of a city is good for is breathing enough smog to = a pack of cigarettes a month | |} ---- Nein mein Freund, in-game IC content runs. Still coming up with a basic storyline of why anyone would want to follow a crazy sonovabitch like Seeger around. I'm still coming up with a story of how he showed up in the Saddles. Tex? Do we have a site for ourselves or where should I post that? Also, wanted to work out some character details. I've got an idea of how he'll be in the Saddles, but he's a straight-up scary *cupcake*, so this will be interesting. | |} ---- Yeah, I don't think I've mentioned that yet. But yeah, what Neph said. We do have a website, but it got used for like two weeks, and right after that the "free month" ended and everyone vanished. http://blazingsaddles-ws.enjin.com/ Scott put it together for us pre-Skullkicker-split - I have admin rights, but I have never used Enjin before, so I'll muddle through it if we want to start using it again. The trick, as I said, is everything there is now two months old, including just about everyone who signed up at launch. | |} ---- ---- Ah, Enjin. I'm registering in. You'll see me as Red_Roman though. EDIT: I'll type my Bio for Seeger (rough draft for your perusal) over lunch. | |} ---- I know, right?! PVP ain't so bad, even when you lose - especially if you're with friends and laughing about it. I've never taken PVP very seriously, as in competitively, since my early WoW Arena days. I don't care for the exclusionary, elitist attitudes. (Same reason I never cared for Raiding, really) But regular battlegrounds and Open World PVP where win or lose doesn't matter? Hell, sign me up for that, all day, every day. | |} ---- ---- Really? I have had like ... five or six of those dropped since Launch. I just gave one to my wife a couple of weeks ago. Weird. For something with no challenge or buff, to cost that much - especially since you can farm them up in Algoroc in the Yeti Cave (dropped by the Alpha Yeti.) | |} ---- ---- I dunno about that... some really nice Basque family style restaurants there. | |} ---- Hm... sounds like an opportunity to me... | |} ---- The spooky graves challenge at my house dropped the Solar Eclipse dye for me last night. Only one on the AH for 5 plat. So sell it or wait or keep it because it's cool?? | |} ---- If you don't have a character that would look cool in it, I'd sell it. I'd shit a brick if Spenser got a rare dye and got to sell it. He needs a lot more money to make his opulent house. I still need 50 gold to get the spacious Cassian house. It's part of his story that he has a very nice house. | |} ---- Install Dye Preview, decide if you like the color, and sell if you don't. I don't, so I would sell. | |} ---- You harass people you love? #sapientmysteries | |} ---- ---- Yeah it's like a dark gray color. IRL my wardrobe is all bluejeans, cargo pants and any version of black, dark gray or gray with the odd color in there. So it's hard for me to step outside those bounds and be like all neon green and pink..... ......but having gold is cool :) | |} ---- I feel even with that, all of the other glaring flaws of the place negate the good (albeit very little) If we were to put it in Wildstar terms, I would put Bakersfield on level with that Exile area that constantly spits out poisonous gas all the time and you have to wear a Hazmat suit to quest in there. | |} ---- I love the creative and friendly people in my guild. Hm, wish? A guild hall! My SO in it! Well...none of that is within our control, but hey. If you're gonna wish... Look for? I look for friendly people. It also depends on the game and what I am doing in it, but that's my general rule. In another MMO, my SO and I paid to transfer to a PvP server to raid, based on an interview we had with the guild recruiter. Once we got there, we found that the rest of the guild was a bunch of horrible horrible people. Like...walking into a Klan meeting would probably have been more of a pleasant discussion than their toxic drivel. After that barrage of insults and vitriol, we gquit, logged, and didn't log back into the game until our character transfer cooldown was up, and then we paid to move elsewhere. Bad stuff, man. Then there were the raiding guilds and raiders in general who got stuff done, but were so horrible that I'd just want to put them on ignore. Too bad one of those was the raid leader. Man, there's a whole list of what NOT to look for. I look for friendly helpful people. I like there to be smart folks around who can help out with going from "theorycrafting" to a build / playstyle that'll work for me. In direct gaming news, I didn't get to play much last night since my connection to the game took a crap. Not sure if it was my computer or WildStar, but I couldn't log in for a bit so I decided to watch the last season of Lost Girls on Netflix. Today's my day off, so I am hoping to get some gaming in after I finish breakfast. Lots of errands to do this "weekend", though, so I will probably have to leave after a while. Ah well. Much to do... -T. | |} ---- Oh no. It's talking to me. *tail swish* My, you're awfully high up there... on that... pedestal. Aurins are natural climbers, you know. Just ask Barkbiter. *tail swish, standing on tip toe* You pay undue attention to lovelies to show them you love them. B) | |} ---- Why do people live there then? Good grief, unless you own your house or have some other compelling reason to stay, pack your car and move! America has so many beautiful places to live, why get stuck living in a shithole? Here is a picture of where I live..... | |} ---- I sold my Dark Energy Dye for 9 Plat. I mean, black is cool and all, but now I have more gold than I'll ever need. :lol: | |} ---- Santa Monica has the only one in California. Just saying | |} ---- ---- California has Peet's coffee, though. It evens out. Peets is the BEST. I'm "slumming it" in Austin with Alfred Peet's protégé, Jamie Anderson. Random thought: Last night, I dreamed I was in Canada. Not sure if I was on holiday, or just fell asleep on the bus. I think the latter, because in the dream, I woke up all lost and had to try to figure out where I was. There were mountains, and a big city. It was big, yet small at the same time. There was beautiful old architecture, but the town square had a big empty lot right next to one of the beautiful courthouse-looking buildings. There were columns around it, and I suddenly wondered if the "empty lot" was left that way from a demolished building and they didn't have the money to build anything new, or if it was left intentionally blank (haha) to have meetings and concerts. I remember being disappointed at that thought, because I'd already started trying on the space in my mind to see if I could visualize a house there for me. Disclaimer: I have never been to Canada. The closest I've ever been was when I went to Wisconsin for GenCon a while back. -_- -T. | |} ---- ---- No but I think there is one called Drakens R ButtUg..... | |} ---- Draken Against Mandatory Hugs (DAMH) :P Sorry, couldn't resist. I'm sure there's some anti-aurin chua/draken guilds though. | |} ---- I'm sure every person in the city asks themselves that same question over and over again. Just to shed some light, I'm not randomly bashing Bakersfield for no reason. My ex-girlfriend of five years was from there so I spent TONs of time driving down I-5 for various reasons, so I have plenty of experience in judging that litter box of a city. Fun fact: they named one of their streets after that band Korn called "Korn Row" (get it)? One local establishment went as far as naming their corn dogs "korn dogs", my ex didn't realize this until I pointed it out the first time I was there. | |} ---- You just don't flat out like them or is there something deeper? | |} ---- Look I understand your hate because my race have the best combination traits of all. Beauty, Savage, Noble, Honorable, Diplomatic and sweet cupcaking badasses in the universe next to the Granoks, but this is a serious problem. These bunnie people are everywhere like sooner or later the Exile will be overrun by their population to the point they have to rename their faction to The Terraformers We have to put a stop to it before it gets worst after Drop 3. | |} ---- It might be the mug you are using. I recommend a Thermos if that is the case and you like your coffee to remain hot. I have 2 VERY cute little metal Thermos mugs - one is plain, and one has purple flowers on it. I think it's been discontinued, but look for the ones that are stainless steel and have a screw-on lid with a sipping hole. Mine's 16 ounces of pure caffeinated goodness. Also, I'm highly caffeinated at the moment. WILDSTAR TIME!!! -T. | |} ---- I'm currently guildless. My guild's co-GLs logged in just long enough to create the guild, and haven't been able to log in since due to RL reasons. I ended up acting as our recruitment officer and ended up "leading" along with one of our other active members for a few weeks waiting for the GLs to log in. Most of our members gradually lost interest, and that combined with the lack of our real leadership eventually led to people merging into another similar guild. I find the situation ironic, because I wasn't necessarily looking for a leadership position in WS as I have in other games. I look for friendly people who help each other and are not constantly glued to DPS meters. I love doing group content, but I learn encounters as I do them. I'm not one to memorize YouTube videos of other people figuring out mechanics. Raiding would be fun, but I'm not looking to be hardcore about it, and scheduling needs to be flexible. I look for a guild with enough people that getting reasonable groups together is usually possible, but not so many people that no one really knows each other. I'm not personally into RP, but voyeurism can be fun. ;) Which brings me to my last criteria, a group with a good sense of humor is vital. Get them to 14, buy a gathering plug, join a gathering circle, and make bank. ;) Problem is that the more alts you have in the circle, the fewer people there are to do the gathering. We were just talking about the new Santa Monica Dunkin Donuts this morning at work. Weird coincidence. :blink: About a year ago, one of my coworkers walked out his front door to find his car jacked up on four plastic milk crates because some moron had actually stolen all four tires. We thought he was lying when he called the office. Then he sent us a pic. :lol: | |} ---- If you were on Evindra, I'd recruit you. :) | |} ---- Same here! | |} ---- ---- HI! Wish you were on a PVE server to transfer into Stormtalon, I'd snatch you up as well. I had this nice ceramic orange mug someone mailed me that worked great. Except I packed it because I'm moving. So now I'm stuck with this short, squat-ish ceramic mug with... flowers on it. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll see if I can't find a metal one after the move if I can't remember what box my mug is in. Also.... highly caffeinated is how I am in game, all the time (except when drinking). | |} ---- Hahaha! Korn Row! That's hilarious. But, if your city has very little going for it, might as well capitalize on the fame of your citizens. :D | |} ---- I don't like guild chatter, normally, and I don't like being visible every time I log on. Usually, I find my goals in a game get out of step with a Guild's goals too. So I'm better off without a guild. | |} ---- ---- Or just wait and they'll all be on the same server :) | |} ---- Well if you wanna guild your Exiles on Evindra just get in touch. Tex and I can share... a little :P Also, you should probably talk to the Skullkickers for your Domside characters. | |} ---- Oh, that's what you think, Channel Six News Team! | |} ---- I would, but we have no idea how long it'll be before Carbine implements the megaservers. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. :) This is why the circle system is good. :lol: | |} ---- 3-6 weeks. | |} ---- “Don’t act like you’re not impressed.” — Ron Burgundy I loved that movie :D | |} ---- Yeah, that's way too long to wait. :D | |} ---- At least it's not ... | |} ---- Coffee Crew on Exiles and Dark Brew Crew for the Dommies. Everyone in circle can invite. And, as an officer for Skullkickers, I think I can safely say your Dommies are welcome to join. :D | |} ---- Very well, you leave me no choice. I have to deploy the secret weapon. Remember, you brought this on yourself. | |} ---- If it was BioWare, it'd be more like | |} ---- ---- ---- Heh, well ... we "sort of" did, but we've grown soooo much, we've very spread out. We do have a mostly Coffee-thread server, at least for now. :D | |} ---- There are ones already. On Evindra. Blazzing Saddles - Exile. Skullkickers - Dominion. But yeah, they probably should have both been named Morning Coffee. | |} ---- We have 2 circles (one on each faction.) Skullkickers on Dom side started with Morning Coffee people, but we recruit any nice and fun people. And on Exile side we have the warring of guilds. :P It's more like a family of guilds, which I think is awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes'm friend me in game or find any Skullkickers in game they can invite!! | |} ---- But PvPing with Tex means you have to fight against me. :( | |} ---- Skullkickers extends so far beyond MC though. It may find itself expanding even further in WS in the future depending on how things go! | |} ---- Should be an easy win for you then, because you just scare me to death :D | |} ---- ---- Awesome! I will hit you or one of the skullkickers up tonight. Thanks man! | |} ---- ---- Carbine haven't (doesn't seem to) teached people writted goods. | |} ---- That title was a bastardization of the English language. Truly horrible. | |} ---- ---- Heh, well, The 'Kickers have been doing very well. I've yet to log in and see less than a dozen folks, no matter what day it is. We've been pulling between 4-8 folks most weekdays, occasionally as many as ten. Most times it's just 3-6 of us though during the week. Weekends, we get between 10-15 peak hours, again sometimes a couple more. That's still a far cry from the 20-30 during launch month, but I'm pretty happy with the direction things are going. I hope to deputize a couple of our regulars this week, and get 'em on track to run guild events. | |} ---- ---- .5 persons are kind of hard to make, though. O.O Maybe Chua can invent a way... But may not be pretty. Even Chua value full cubs. Hopefully your day gets better. | |} ---- How in the world did that come up in a business meeting? Was it a discussion about cloning? That's a surprisingly touchy subject for a lot of people. | |} ---- *laughs* It was a discussion of conservation of society through current non-renewable resources. Basically.. if Cold Fusion isn't real.. then what? (And true. But if you add 2 people's .5, you get 1.0.) Basically, lawful population control. | |} ---- Your face is a magnet for cool people and cool guilds. That's proven too. :lol: | |} ---- ---- :( Been a hell of a year. | |} ---- That sucks. :( | |} ---- I saw this. :( | |} ---- That woman could speak her mind. No matter how crazy it was. A true loss. | |} ---- Sure is! And I came out with.. "It's not like I'm advocating we start culling the heard." LOL. Oh man.. the look on her face... | |} ---- Koala, Koala, Koala.... /sigh.... Being your boss must be an interesting experience. | |} ---- Yea. I've been told if I wasn't so good at team leadership, I'd be nigh unemployable. Typically because of.. well.. *points to forums* This is the nice version of me. Nevermind me looking to pick a fight, or me thinking the person on the other end of the conversation is a moron. | |} ---- One of the few Americans who went onto British panel comedy and was actually funny. | |} ---- Whaaat? I'm a giant old teddy bear of nice. :( (Unless you mean Jacosta.. cause she's all rawr.) | |} ---- ---- You are adorable....your toons on the other hand....all rawr and scales. | |} ---- ---- Just watch out for the spikes ... | |} ---- And the teeth >.> | |} ---- ...and the horns. | |} ---- ...and the claws. | |} ---- ---- Did someone say teeth? | |} ---- Well if we are going to bring out the concept art, I'm getting the hypodermic heels. | |} ---- Might work, the grip looks painful on those to me and I don't like grip safeties, but mostly I'll chime in that I heard that purse guns are a bad idea because it's much easier to disarm you then. ot the weapon itself mind it but keeping it in a purse. | |} ---- ---- The heels are undoubtedly one of the more ridiculous ideas, but I like the feel that the rest of the picture conveys. | |} ---- ---- You need killer heels to accessorize your power suit. | |} ---- Oh it's a nice picture certainly I only really have problems with the heels, because obviously you couldn't walk on those. Then again heels are always kind of insane. I don't see why women wear them. They can still look hot without wrecking their feet, legs and possibly spine. | |} ---- Going to be a different answer from any woman you ask. Some do it because that is what the western beauty ideal seems to be, others might have a short tendon up the calf that makes their foot more relaxed when not flat. Fortunately mordesh, and any other wildstar race, are just art and have no biological problems from looking they way they do or wearing what ever seems cool. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I believe they are light armor. I'll go back in in a second hopefully it DID transfer and the "mine" tab is just out of date. | |} ---- ---- We've been sworn to secrecy. The elders fear, should you learn that secret, it will mean the end of Arathian. | |} ---- With that trigger discipline it might.... *ducks behind a rock* | |} ---- You. I hope you're a Dommie now. | |} ---- With that trigger discipline, her left thigh, right breast or intestinal wall might be the first victim. ;) | |} ---- ---- Oh, so that store sign in the background is for shoes? Much more tame than at first glance. ;) Awesome piece of artwork. I think the female Mechari stole the thunder when it comes to spike heels, though I have to admit, I haven't looked at a female Mordesh's feet recently. :P I hope they put the Exile eyepatch in eventually. | |} ---- *blinks* What's he talkin' about.... O.O Oh... Oh lawd. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope. Thedek is human slinger and if try dom again it will likely be later. I like chua animations and everything but gear looks so stupid on them, the same problem gnomes had in wow. I might try a modersh if I feel like doing engi again.... I don't even know what else I want to try besides slinger right now. | |} ---- Heels tighten a woman's glutes and a thong accents that fact nicely. *shrug* *is probably going to get HELL from the women here for that observation* But.. it's true. | |} ---- ---- What explaining how sexy clothing makes you more sexy? Seems kind of academic really. As long as ladies don't go back to putting drops of atropine in their eyes I ain't gonna tell them how they to do their grooming and such. That and botox... that is a massively bad form of botulism virus, like the worst form of food poisoning... putting that in your cheeks is dumb, don't do it ladies for everyone's sake! Well some guys need to be told too but eh. | |} ---- What the- No I hadn't. Not until today. Some people are so weird. :mellow: | |} ---- I think even the feet on the nightsaber hardsuits were less steep. Also they had some reason as some of them had bombs fixed to their feet and that won't work on normal shoes. | |} ---- ---- It looks like they photoshopped out part of the feet. :blink: It's no wonder ballerinas' feet end up destroyed. That looks almost as bad as Chinese foot binding. Ow. | |} ---- Pffft anything goes with power armor. :P Uncomfortable? Probably. But definitely (with the right servos and stabilizers) viable for action. | |} ---- Also as said more viable for kicking bombs in their face. | |} ---- You just described every third house on Evindra. | |} ---- Funny how I thought the same thing. More likely if we were separate, the rest would still feel like they were on an empty server. ok,ok probably not, but I still am pissed | |} ---- I'm trying to, and possibly succeeding at, rping white trash. But I need more beers and a grudgy tv. But I do have a still! | |} ---- ---- ---- It wouldn't let me whisper you for some reason. | |} ---- Yeah, but my houses are all personal residences so far. Seeger's jungle house isn't really good for much else, and Spenser's house is a set piece that's tied to his story. I need more furnishings for it, though. I was just on not too long ago. | |} ---- Did you need me to get on? I was about to head to bed, but I can log on real quick if you need something. Just spent the last hour or so on Spenser since I could finally afford his spacious house he needs. Found out I need a lot more furnishings. | |} ---- What's your character's name, in case you can't whisper me? | |} ---- yeah I just want a quick guild invite | |} ---- ----